Cornelia
|First = |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Cornelia was a female chimpanzee formerly held at the San Bruno Primate Shelter alongside Rocket and Maurice. During Caesar's time at the shelter, he and Cornelia shared a romantic bond before evidently marrying sometime during the early beginnings of Caesar's reign. Over the course of 10 years, Cornelia became the mother of Caesar's two children, a son named River and an infant child. Rise of the Planet of the Apes Cornelia was one of the apes being held at the San Bruno Primate Shelter awaiting to be used as a test subject at Gen-Sys Laboratories. When Dodge Landon gave his friends a tour of the facility, one of his female friends commented that Cornelia was cute and mistook her as male. Dodge corrected her saying she was female and that her name was Cornelia. Later, Cornelia is tranquilized and is shipped to Gen-Sys only to be freed later when Caesar and the other apes raid the place while freeing the other captured apes. It is unknown if she took part in the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. It could be possible that she was in the forest when Caesar said his final farewell to Will. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes 10 years after Caesar's rebellion against humanity, Cornelia is now Caesar's wife and Queen and the mother of his two children - a teenage son named River and an infant baby. More information to come... Personality Relationships Caesar Caesar is Cornelia's husband and king. The two meet at the San Bruno Primate Shelter. The two form a romantic bond and marry sometime in the early beginnings of Caesar's reign. With him, Cornelia has a son named River and an infant child born sometime before the rediscovery of humans. Because of the pressure of ruling the Ape Colony, Cornelia serves as one the few apes that have a calming presence on her husband in order to keep him grounded. More to come... River With Caesar, Cornelia has a teenage son, River. More to Come... Notes * Cornelia was named in tribute to Cornelius, played by Roddy McDowall and David Watson and one of the most recognisable chimp characters from the original films, himself named after Cornélius from the 1963 source novel, La Planète des singes. Given her romantic connection with Caesar in early drafts of the script (and omitted scenes), her name may also be a reference to Cornelia Cinna minor, the first wife of Roman general and statesman Gaius Julius Caesar. * Cornelia has only a brief appearance on screen, but trailers released prior to the movie showed further scenes in the Gen-Sys Laboratories with Caesar which were omitted from the finished film. The motion-capture for the role was performed by professional dancer Devyn Dalton, suggesting that the character also featured in action sequences which were similarly edited out. *An earlier version of the script outlined that Caesar spent time in Cornelia's cage after learning how to free himself. Later, Will goes to the primate facility after Caesar has taken over and, believing Caesar to have murdered Robert Franklin, decides he has to kill Caesar to prevent further bloodshed. However, Cornelia eats the poisoned cookie Will offered to Caesar and dies before she can reach the Golden Gate Bridge, leaving Caesar both heart-broken and angry when he realizes the cause of her death. *She is a similar character to Lisa from Conquest of the Planet of the Apes and Battle for the Planet of the Apes. *It is evident that Cornelia was the second of two female apes mentioned and seen in Rise. The first being Bright Eyes, the biological mother of her husband, Caesar. Trivia *Several entertainment news sites have said that Cornelia will be the same character seen briefly in Rise. *Though it is unknown as to what kind of role Cornelia will play in ''Dawn, ''it can be assumed she will play the role of the supportive wife and mother and play a role in Caesar's council. She could also rule the colony in Caesar's absence and play the role of mediator between her husband and son if their relationship is tense. *Judy Greer confirmed in an interview that she will be playing Caesar's wife. *In a recent interview, Judy Greer said that when she was shown concept art of the character she knew she was looking at a lady and that Cornelia appeared to be regal and feminine, hinting at Cornelia's role as Caesar's Queen. *In the final version of ''Rise, ''Cornelia and Caesar have no direct contact or interaction. There is a scene however when Caesar is talking with Maurice where Cornelia holds up the plastic bottle that she is playing with, the shot then cuts to Caesar and he smiles at her. *It is currently unknown just how much interaction Cornelia will have with her children as Nick Thurston mentioned on his Facebook page that he met Judy Greer during the later stages of filming. Thurston later mentioned that he did share scenes with Judy confirming possible interactions between mother and son. *It is currently unknown if Cornelia will have any interaction with the humans. *Because Caesar will be the ape counterpart for human leader Malcolm and River the ape counterpart for Malcolm's son, it is possible that Cornelia will be the ape counterpart for Malcolm's partner. *In a recent interview with Crave Online, Judy revealed that she wouldn't be involved in any action sequences but she did reveal that Cornelia has a calming effect of Caesar and pretty much keeps him grounded. Image Gallery wetaCornelia.jpg|Devyn Dalton as Cornelia, with Rupert Wyatt devyncornelia.jpg|Devyn Dalton as Cornelia Corneliacage1.jpg|Cornelia in her cage at the Shelter Corneliacage2.jpg|Cornelia's empty cage CaesarCornelia.jpg|Cornelia in a deleted scene with her future husband Caesar Corneilia with Water.jpg|Cornelia plays with Water Category:Chimpanzees Category:CE Character Category:Female Characters Category:Apes Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:Evolved Ape